If I see you in heaven
by darknessinertia
Summary: Sev, você acha que todos vamos para o céu um dia? SnapexLily


**N/A: **Para todos aqueles que também acharam _Prince's Tale_ uma das (se não A) melhor parte de HP e as relíquias da morte e, claro, amam SevLily tanto quanto eu. Espero sinceramente que gostem dessa coisinha aqui. (É, talvez eu esteja meio emotiva hoje.)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu. Se fosse, o Snape não teria sofrido tanto na hora da morte. (Hmpf, JK, sua cruel ._.)

**Spoilers: **Hm, de RDM, né.

* * *

**If I see you in heaven **

* * *

A pequena garotinha estava petrificada e com o pensamento distante; seus olhos estavam fixos no céu azul, e seus cabelos vermelhos, esparramados pela grama verde, pareciam estar prestes a pegar fogo debaixo do sol. Lily se mexeu só um pouquinho, o bastante para virar o rosto, as mãos ainda juntas sobre a barriga. Sorriu para o menino que a olhava, sentado ao seu lado. O rosto de Severus corou levemente ao encontrar os olhos verdes dela o encarando.

_-Sev, você acha que todos vamos para o céu um dia?_

Ele piscou, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Parou um minuto para digerir as palavras da garota.

_-O que quer dizer?_

Ela olhou para ele também, sem entender, achou que ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas, pensando bem, ele provavelmente não havia sido criado do mesmo jeito que ela. Teria que explicar. Apoiou as mãos sobre a grama e sentou-se. Algumas folhas caíram de sua roupa, e outras ficaram presas em seus cabelos. Severus levantou uma das mãos, mas parou com ela no ar, incerto sobre o que fazer. Lily o olhou, confusa.

_-Tem uma folha no seu cabelo, Lily._ Explicou ele, apontando. Lily riu, um pouco nervosa. Era engraçado, pensava, mas sentia algo diferente quando ele a chamava pelo nome. _Só _quando _ele_ a chamava. Rapidamente, passou as mãos pelos fios ruivos e depois voltou-se para o garoto de cabelos negros e nariz grande.

_-Então... Mamãe estava me falando sobre isso ontem à noite. Que só as pessoas boas podem ir para o céu._

Snape notou que uma leve ruga de preocupação se formara entre as sobrancelhas da ruiva. Ela parecia realmente incomodada com algo.

_-E isso está preocupando você?_

Ela respirou fundo, ainda incerta. Demorou alguns segundos para responder.

_-Ser uma bruxa não muda nada, não é? _- perguntou. -_Quero dizer, bruxos são pessoas boas, não são?_

Não. Nem todos os bruxos são bons, ele sabia. Havia pessoas, coisas e feitiços terríveis, mas não quis dizer isso a Lily, só a deixaria ainda mais alarmada.

_-Lily, ser uma bruxa não muda quem você é . _-explicou; um leve sorriso se formando em seus lábios ao falar dela. -_Bom, não totalmente. - _acrescentou, pensando melhor. Os olhos de Lily estavam fixos nele, sem piscar. Ela não parecia mais calma, pelo contrário, ficara ainda mais agitada, brincando distraidamente com as folhas que estavam sobre a grama, esperando que ele se explicasse melhor.

_-Quero dizer, você vai perceber que existem muitas diferenças entre o mundo mágico e este mundo, mas isso não muda nada._

Bem, quase nada, Snape acrescentou mentalmente. Lily pareceu contentar-se com suas palavras, mas a ruga de preocupação não sumiu de sua testa. E ele sabia que ela ainda tinha mais perguntas. Lily era uma garota curiosa, ainda mais agora que havia todo um novo mundo à sua espera.

E ainda havia outra coisa que a perturbava, e, talvez - ela tinha a sensação -, aquilo ainda fosse a encomodar durante muito tempo.

_-E por eu ter nascido em uma família... - _ela parou um segundinho para lembrar. -_Trouxa. Faz alguma diferença? _

E, antes que Snape pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lily acrescentou, um tanto triste e receosa. Parecia com medo.

_-Você poderá estar sempre comigo, não é, Sev?_

Snape mais uma vez ergueu uma das mãos, parando no meio do caminho. Lily havia baixado a cabeça e olhava para as próprias mãos, em seu colo, deu uma leve fungada e depois tornou a olhar para Severus. Ele devolveu o olhar. Incerto; incomodado - não conseguia entender o porquê, mas aquela conversa estava deixando-o, de certa forma, cada vez mais preocupado.

_-Lily..._

Sua voz quase falhou. A ruiva estendeu a mão para ele, segurando a sua, apertando-a carinhosamente. Sorriu.

_-Sempre, não é, Sev?_

Ela perguntou de novo, quase afirmando, com mais firmeza na voz, tomada pelo pensamento ingênuo de que sempre seria assim: sempre seriam amigos. Os olhos de Severus viajaram das duas mãos pequenas e unidas, até os olhos de Lily - ele podia ver ainda alguns resquícios de quase-lágrimas. Então, quando respondeu, fez o possível para que soasse o mais convincente possível.

_-Sempre, Lily._

E repetiu, como se para tentar fazer com que ele próprio acreditasse.

_-Sempre._

Lily abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ouvir a confirmação dele. Ficou alguns segundos mais segurando a mão de Severus e, então, soltou-a. Voltou a se deitar na grama, observando o céu, perdida em pensamentos, mas não demorando para voltar a falar.

_-Quando eu for para o céu, quero poder encontrar você lá._

A ruiva virou o rosto para Snape outra vez, ainda sorrindo.

_-Você acha que eu vou para o céu, Sev?_

Snape olhou para as próprias mãos, quando respondeu.

_-Se isso que sua mãe disse é verdade, tenho certeza de que você irá para o céu um dia, Lily._

E pediu em pensamento que, quando esse momento chegasse, pudesse mesmo ir com Lily. Estar sempre com ela.

_Sempre._


End file.
